


between the sand and the sky

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Beaches, Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: A holiday ficlet for reeby for the prompt: kisses or comfort.Fic set when G and Sam had been working together for a couple of years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



They were going to have to sleep on the beach, it turned out - going back toward the village would compromise the other team, and hanging out all night on the shore matched their cover anyway. Sam could sleep anywhere, but he did tend to feel extra alert when sleeping outside with no tent. 

G didn't seem to mind being exposed to the elements one bit, which didn't surprise Sam. G was more likely to have trouble sleeping next to another person than to worry about the wind and storms and scorpions and bugs and predators that might be out there. Sam understood this about G, accepted it long ago; he knew it wasn't a reflection of what G felt for Sam, just a reflection of how G has lived his whole life. People don't change that easily.

But to Sam's surprise, G curled up right next to him as they settled in for the night, and was asleep in minutes. Even before Sam was.

When Sam heard G's light snoring against his chest, he smiled. It filled him with a warmth he hadn't realized he was waiting for. 

G felt safe with him. G, who never, ever felt safe about anything, anywhere, for any reason.

Sam moved his arm to squeeze G a little tighter, and G easily relaxed into it, his loose adaptability a sweet surprise.

In the morning, G would pretend like they were just good friends. But tonight, for what was almost certainly the first time in G's life, G had admitted what Sam was to him.

Sam pressed a light kiss on G's forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
